Photovoltaic (PV) panels and panel arrays are commonly used on residential and commercial roofs to generate electricity. Individual panels are typically secured to a roof using first, a set of roof penetration mounts each comprising a vertical post; second, a set of rails, or struts, that attach to the penetration mount posts; and third, a set of panel clamps that secure an array of PV panels to the struts. Two sets of parallel struts may be used, typically perpendicular to each other. All this hardware is in fixed positions on a roof.
Typically, fire codes or building codes have a requirement that a portion of the supporting roof remain clear of PV panels, mounting hardware and other obstructions so that the roof may be accessed or penetrated rapidly by a firefighter. For example some codes require a 36″ unobstructed portion from the edge of a residential roof, or 48″ unobstructed from any roof edge or penetration on a commercial roof. As a result, prior art installation of PV panels leave large portions of roofs empty of PV panels, thus limiting the amount of power than can be generated by such installations.